Special Delivery
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: “I'll wait.” Nathan replied; he had for five years – what was five more minutes?


So this is totally AU and OOC and probably totally suckish, but I got inspired the other night – I shall explain how at the end. Intrigued? Good, now you have to read. or you could just scroll down, but i'm chosing to believe that yous wouldn't do that.

-

**_&* _**

Settling into the large bathtub Haley James felt her whole body relax as the hot water touched her skin, seemingly sinking into every pore of her body and creating the most delicious impression that she had no bones. Adjusting to her new found rubber form she tried to forget about the miserable day she'd had and instead focus on the lovely smelling bubbles surrounding her.

But no; her brain didn't work that way.

Sadly.

_Late, again_. Despite her trying her mouth formed into a scowl at the thought of Sylvia Patroan, and her patronizing voice. It wasn't the fact that the old hag had pointed out she was late, it was the fact that she'd actually had a good excuse. Her tumble dryer had stopped in the middle of the night – due to still unknown circumstances – and seen as her work clothes were in there, she'd had nothing to wear. Then after running around, trying to find something that half resembled work attire she'd missed her bus, thus meaning she'd had to wait for the next one.

But Moany Patroany – what smart people she worked with, she wondered how many brain cells they'd had to rub together to think of that one, okay, that was mean, but she had a right to be! Sylvia had yelled at her, in front of everyone, including the stupid filing guy, who'd had the nerve to smirk at her once she'd settled back at her desk.

Taking a hand full of vanilla scented foam she squeezed it in her fist, pretending it was Moany Patroany's frown lined face.

She worked damn hard for her job. She'd left high school without many qualifications – having used up any brain cells she may have owned partying with her friends, having a good time – scoffing at her younger self she again wondered how she ended up living with the bitches. Rachel Gattina, Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis, the three most frustrating best friends a girl could have. But she loved them. And that was part of the reason she'd gone to community college, it'll be fun, Brooke had grinned that dimpled grin of hers. And it had been, a little too much.

Haley had dropped out, though the Dean would most likely disagree.

She had suddenly realized that she had nothing. No money... well that was it, she was broke. A college drop out – who, thanks to Rachel had a place to crash, but it wasn't a nice gesture, the redhead owed her, seen as it was partly her fault Haley had been thrown out. But she still needed a job, money for rent. She'd not been rich in highschool like Brooke and Rachel, but her family had never struggled.

So after figuring out that been poor – and she wasn't exaggerating, having to use washing up liquid in replace for shampoo? Not fun. And been far too stubborn to take a hand out from her friends she'd gotten off her ass and found a job, at an office.

It was nothing fancy, she was even under-qualified to be a secretary – a secretary – so she'd been stuck down at the bottom of the food chain, known so lovingly to her co-workers as _'hey, you, yeah you with the coffee'_ or very so often she got, _'coffee girl'_ with a snap of the fingers.

But she'd pushed through and having managed to refrain herself from beating the shit into anyone with a plate of bourbon biscuits she'd moved up, and up and up...

And now here she was, three years later, still living with Rach-ho and trying not to beat her employees to death, only now, it was with her very own personal phone. Which sat on her polished wooden desk in her very own office. Oh how far she'd come.

Closing her eyes she forced herself to stop thinking, using her toe to to turn the tap and add hot water to her now luke warm bath.

But god was no on her side today she decided as a knocking noise sounded from down the hall.

Grumbling, Haley lifted herself from the tub, her scowl returning as the knocking became more persistent. Grabbing a towel from the floor she quickly wrapped it around her still dripping body, bits of foam floating behind her as she stormed down the hallway; someone was about to die.

"Alright, alright!" She muttered, holding the edge of her towel tightly with one hand as she reached the door. Swearing to herself that if Rachel had forgotten her keys again she would personally put them somewhere she definitely would not forget anytime soon.

The cold air hit her damp legs and she felt the goosbumps pop up on the soft skin, but as she saw that it was not her redheaded roommate she thanked god she'd shaved them.

"I've got a delivery for a Miss … Haley James?" The man said, not lifting his eyes as he read off the device in his hand.

"That's me." Haley replied, an indignant tone to her voice. She was supposed to be relaxing.

"Okay, well I've..." His brow furrowed suddenly, and he seemed to study something for a second before finally lifting his eyes to look at her. All of her. _"Haley James?"_ He smirked, as if coming to some miraculous discovery.

She rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, that's me." She snapped, trying ignore the swirling in her lower belly at his lingering gaze, or the fresh goosbumps jumping from her skin.

She gave him her best 'what are you staring at' face, her skin feeling hot despite the cold air drifting inside, stupid, totally hot delivery boy. "You don't remember me, do you?" He asked finally, his eyes flashing with something she couldn't quite make out but the smirk was still firmly in place.

Her brows clumped together as she studied him a little more closely – surely she would remember him – but she didn't get any further than his eyes. Such pretty, pretty blue eyes...

Chuckling a little he reached into the pocket of his navy overalls before retrieving something and placing them onto his face. "Now?"

She imagined his face a little younger, his jaw not as defined and without stubble and those glasses on his face, but in her mind there was tape holding them together…

Haley's eyes widened, her eyebrows almost reaching her hairline. "Nathan Scott?"

His mouth opened slightly, turning his smirk into a crooked grin, one that left the skin between her thighs tingling. "In the flesh."

"Oh my God." She mumbled, not knowing what else to say. "It's been … "

"Five years." Nathan filled in.

"Wow." She muttered because it seemed as if her brain had forgotten how to work. "You look... different." That was an understatement. Not that Nathan hadn't been good looking in highschool, he just chose not to flaunt it.

"Yea."

Haley couldn't help but grin a little, trying to get a better look at his face as he still stood on her doorstep, in the dark. "You changed your glasses." She noticed, taking in the rectangular shaped spectacles on his face and finding herself ridiculously turned on at the image he made. "I remember you used to wear those round ones, and you had the white tape in the middle-"

"Yeah." Nathan cut her off and she noticed the lines form on his forehead as any trace of humor disappeared from his face. "So, where should I stick it?"

She raised an eyebrow, willing to let him put anything he wanted wherever he wanted as long as it was preferably inside he-

"The package." He explained, feeling his face flame slightly.

It was then she noticed the large box that was standing beside him and instantly her mind was thrown back to that morning, after been late for work she had phoned the shop she bought her dryer from and complained until she was blue in the face and they practically begged her to take a replacement. But when they said they would have it out as soon as possible she didn't think they'd meant later that evening.

"Oh, right." Haley nodded. "Of course. Well just over there." She motioned towards the little table that sat in the hall with her hand, trying to hide her disappointment at the fact that he hadn't just prostitutioned her.

Nathan nodded, and using his wheeling machine (wtf are those things called?) he managed to do as she asked.

"Thanks." She smiled, sneaking a glance at his backside as he bent down slightly.

"No problem." He flashed her a quick smile and it was then she noticed just how much he'd changed since highschool. And just how much more of him there was. _Oh my..._

"I just need you to sign this." He held out the little device he'd been looking at when she answered the door.

Quickly scribbling her name onto the computerized screen with the pen she felt his eyes burning into her and just then did she remember how little she was wearing.

"Well it was nice to see you again." Nathan offered, mentally cursing himself as he lifted his hand in a limp wave.

For some reason, unknown to herself she didn't;t want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. To stay with her so she could see exactly how much he'd changed over the past few years. "Do you want …_ to come into my bedroom and steam up those glasses_ ... something to drink? We could catch up?" She asked, thinking with her still not co-operating brain. "I'd get changed, of course." She said, in an attempt to get him to laugh again.

Nathan smirked. "I kinda like what you're wearing."

The deeper tone to his voice had her trembling thighs pushing together. "I'll be right back." She laughed, ignoring her body's sudden urge to rip his clothes off.

"I'll wait." Nathan replied; he had for five years – what was five more minutes?

–

"So you wont get in trouble?" Haley asked, sitting back down on the large couch beside him, handing him a freshly opened bottle of beer.

Nathan shook his head, watching as she curled her legs up underneath her, the shorts she'd put on riding further up her thighs, and he took a sip from the-_thankfully_-cold drink. "Nah. Anyway, since when did you care about getting into trouble?" He asked with a teasing lit to his voice.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully, trying and failing to distract him from the blush blooming on her cheeks. "Since I grew up." She flashed him a grin to show him she was teasing – managing to make his heart stutter in his chest, just like she had many years before.

Nathan nodded. "So do you still hang out with…" He trailed off, not remembering the names of the girls she'd hung out with back then, he'd only ever focused on her.

"The Trio of Evil?" She filled in. "Sadly, yes." She joked. "I wouldn't be here without them." She told him, her smile softening. "What about you? Still friends with Marvin and Tim?"

His face must have showed the shock he felt because she coughed on the drink she'd just taken, beer almost shooting from her nose as she laughed. "What's with the look?"

He shrugged. "I never thought you noticed me in highschool." He admitted. Top of the food chain he had not been.

"Really?" She asked, eyes wide. "Why?"

Trying to ignore her gaze he let out an awkward chuckle. "I wasn't exactly part of the _in_ crowd."

"So? Neither was I."

He scoffed at that, a smirk on his face. "You so were."

"No I wasn't." She denied, clutching the couch cushions to stop herself from pouncing on him – she was really having trouble.

He raised an eyebrow and her knuckles turned white as that movement made his glasses rise a little. She felt her nipples tighten and silently cursed herself for not wearing a bra underneath her tank top. _God, those fucking glasses._

"You'd walk around with your friends, not even glancing at anyone else-" he tried not to smirk at the indignant look on her gorgeous face – and failed.

"Because I didn't talk to anyone but Rachel, Peyton or Brooke." She defended. "I was shy."

He laughed and she found herself ridiculously happy at the act.

"Shy? You? The girl who threw her drink at Damien West and then slapped him in front of the entire school at the end of summer beach party?"

Haley couldn't help but giggle at the memory. "Hey, no one touches my ass and gets away with it."

Nathan found his eyes trailing to the area she'd just mentioned; wondering if she'd slap _him_ if he touched it. Not that he would mind.

"And anyway." Haley continued, his eyes snapping back to her face. "How do you know about that? I can't remember seen you."

Nathan shrugged and Haley followed the movement of his broad shoulders, just begging for her to put her hands on them as she straddled his lap, ripping the buttons of his overalls open before -

"No one really did."

She'd just managed to get him down to his boxers when his words cut into her dirty, dirty mind. "What?"

"I was a nerd, Haley." Nathan told her as if pointing out the obvious.

"No you weren't." She disagreed.

"Yeah, I was."

Rolling her eyes she was about to make a joke about pocket protectors when she noticed the frown line on his forehead, and her fingers itched to rub it away.

"Nathan, you were not a nerd." Haley smiled, then continued in a teasing voice. "So you liked to read in the library at lunch instead of sitting in the cafeteria? You were quiet, you didn't want to show off. I used to always wonder why you never talked to anyone apart from your friends."

Nathan listened, the tips of his ears getting redder along with the tightening in his lower abdomen.

"And I was always slightly jealous." She admitted. "I walked past the gym once and I saw you. I was mesmerized. You were amazing. Breathtaking on that court. And as lame as it sounds I wanted to get to know you. This boy who had this amazing talent, this beauty and grace but never showed it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nathan asked, feeling slightly irritated.

Eyes focusing back on him. "Whenever I'd look at you, you would always look away."

"Because I was embarrassed!" Nathan laughed. "Jesus, Haley I was a sixteen year old boy, with the fucking nerdiest pair of glasses, of _course_ I looked away. I'd gotten caught staring at you." He stated, as if she should have figured it out.

"I always thought you didn't like me." She admitted, having to keep on talking or else his words would twist at her insides so much she'd be nothing but a pile of goo on the floor.

"_Why_ wouldn't I like you?" The tone of his voice made her blush creep to her collar bone.

"Because you thought I was stuck up?" She tried. "I was far too nervous to talk to you." She chose to ignore the disbelieving scoff he gave. "You were this intense, mysterious-"

"-I think you mean, nervous and gawky-"

"-amazing guy. And I was just Haley, why would you notice me?"

Nathan just continued to stare at her. Remembering back to highschool he was anything but the picture she had painted. Leaning forward he slowly ran the tips of his fingers over her cheek – an act he'd wanted to do so many times in highschool it was embarrassing.

"I was not that guy." He told her. "I wasn't _mysterious_." He grinned as she smacked his arm for mocking her, the muscle tingling. "Because I never talked to anyone. I had Mouth, Lucas and Tim, they were my only friends. My nose was always stuck in a book – not that it helped any." He motioned at the navy outfit he wore. "I was the biggest geek. No way in hell was I going to talk to you. The hottest girl in school." It was his turn to ignore her scoff. "Fuck, I couldn't even look at you without getting a hard on."

A with that last sentence her blush finally reached her toes.

Her cheek felt warm against the palm of his hand and without thinking she turned her head to the side – placing one single kiss to the slightly rough skin.

"And this is going to sound completely lame – total cliche – but how could I _not_ notice? You were beautiful. You had this presence, whenever you walked into a room it would instantly light up – for me, anyway."

"Stop it."

"No." He was on a roll, never in his life had he talked this much. "You never went unnoticed, Haley, I-"

And just like in all those romantic chick flicks she'd seen Haley cut him off with a kiss, instantly stopping whatever it was he was going to say. She had planned on just quickly pressing her mouth to his then pulling away – but she should have known it was impossible. The minute his lips touched hers she knew she would never get enough of the instant flush of her body, her fingers tingling with the need to touch him, the swirling of butterflies in her stomach.

Nathan closed his eyes, thinking back to – no, he stopped thinking, shut off his brain and kissed her back. Feeling her lips on his was enough. More than enough.

Her lungs began to ache and protest so unwillingly she pulled away but instantly her mouth felt odd, as if it had found where it was meant to be and refused to be denied.

Catching the burning blue of his eyes she felt that low fire that had been simmering ever since she opened the door to him ignite and she wouldn't-_couldn't_ hold back.

She ran her hands up his chest, feeling the hard and defined muscle quiver beneath her touch, and she let herself bask in the feel of his soft hair running through her fingertips before she cupped the back of his neck, pulling his mouth back down to hers.

Never in his life had something so simple felt so good; so satisfying.

But he needed more.

Gripping her waist he pulled her body onto his, hardly giving her enough time to straddle him properly before his hands were wandering, touching, feeling.

Her nipples were painfully hard as her chest pressed tightly against his, his hands cupping her ass and holding her to him.

"Nathan." She moaned when she felt him hard and throbbing beneath her. "Please." Her plea was breathless.

Hearing his name from her lips had whatever tiny bit of control he had left snapping and he kissed her roughly, tongues tangling before moving his lips down the exposed skin of her throat, feeling her moans vibrate against his mouth.

Her fingers were moving of there own accord, shaking with the thought of touching his skin with no barriers between them.

She couldn't concentrate, one of Nathan's hands was kneading her ass while the other cupped her breast all whilst sucking on her pulse point. God, what happened to the shy nerd he was just raving about being?

So instead of fumbling with the buttons of his overalls she just ripped them open, pushing up the t-shirt he wore underneath and rubbing the palms of her hands over his defined chest. _Fuck_.

Pulling back so quickly Nathan's lips left her neck with a 'pop' Haley stripped herself of her top, watching as his eyes dropped to her chest.

"Jesus." Nathan croaked out, not wasting anytime and reached out to cup her newly bared breasts. "You're fucking perfect." He swore, watching her head tilt back as he thumbed her nipples before taking a round peak into his mouth.

"God, Nathan." She breathed out as he suck and licked at her, she ground down on his erection and he almost swallowed his tongue.

"I need you, _now_." Nathan told her with labored breath, he would would kiss and lick every part of her later, memorize every dip and curve of her body but the need to be inside of her was too strong.

Quickly standing Haley pulled down her shorts, watching as he fumbled with his own clothes, almost laughing at the tormented expression on his face but then he was completely naked and laughing was the last thing on her mind.

He was beautiful; every single inch of him.

And he still had his glasses on.

She didn't have time to fully appreciate his body because Nathan was yanking her back on his lap, stealing the breath from her lungs as he kissed her.

She ran her fingers over the fine trail of hair that lead to his hard and throbbing cock and she gripped him hard in her hand.

"Haley." Nathan choked out, running his hands up her smooth skin, letting out a list of expletives when he came into contact with her dripping slit.

Suddenly their movements were frenzied, neither wanting to be apart for a second longer.

Nathan curled his fingers into her hips as she bounced on top of him, taking any breath he had left with the vision she made.

He'd waited five years for Haley James and now that he had her – he was never letting go.

-

-

Okay, so some of you are probably thinking, so what? He waited five years to screw her? And yes, he probably did (come on, he's a guy) but just for my sake - because lets face it. Nathan and Haley are meant to be- let me tell you that they get married have loads of little Naley babies and live happily ever after --

Now, the other night I was just getting into a bath after a horrible day at work (people suck) and a delivery guy knocks at the door, sadly for me it wasn't Nathan Scott, but he did bring a TV. So as I stood at the top of my stairs, wrapped in a towel and covered in bubbles I thought, _hmm, this would make an interesting story..._ Worth it? Probably not. review if you please(:

--

_**who's afraid of the big bad wolf?**_


End file.
